Meeting of the Dragon and son
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: How did Gajeel and Meticana meet? Well read and find out for yourself!


A boy woke up in a nest one day. There were egg shells everywhere and he couldn't remember anything. He was just born a few hours ago and he was bored. No one was around and he was all one.

The boy had short spiky black hair and bright red eyes. He was born with gray pants on. The egg he was born from was solid black with gray markings. (Yes, I know Gajeel wasn't born that way but for my story he is).

The boy was coming hungry. He stood up and looked around trying find something or someone. The surroundings was a dark forest with a few spots where the sun was shining down. The spot were the newborn was born in was a thick bush. As soon as the boy walked out of cover a shadow fell upon him and dropped in front of him with a loud growl of annoyance.

"What is a human child doing this in the forest, in my territory?!"

The boy glared up at the huge dragon that was towering above him. The dragon had metal scales that were grey in color. Not like most people the dragon had met the kid didn't back down. Heading to the side to walked pass the dragon while saying, "I don't care whose territory this is. This is where I woke up and I don't remember anything else."

Metalicana blacked the path with his wing and glared down at him. He asked, "Where the rest of family kid, People like you are not allow in this forest!"

The boy sighed in annoyance. Only a second out of the bushes and he met a rude bossy bossy creature. He rely in a blunt tone, "I don't even have any idea what a family is or what what looks like a people," turning to point at the bush while saying, "That is my first memory in there."

Metalicana stretch out his neck and sniffed the bush, only smelling the boy's scent. He was surprise to even find the egg in there. Pushing the shells over he saw dragon's markings on them. He turned and glared down at the kind for a moment before sighing, "You said you were hungry kid?"

The kid nodded his head while looking around while saying, "Yea I am very hungry bossy dragon."

Metalicana let out a crazy laugh, that sounded like 'gihi', at the nickname. He said with pride, "My name is Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. Kid you got to have name or what?"

The boy shoked his head no as he found some berries to much on as he turned to look at Metalicana.

Metalicana thought for a moment. He was thinking of making the kid hi own since he was basically already a dragon's brat. He butted the kid away from the berries and said, "Your name will be from Gajeel Redfox and since you already know who I am, you are stuck with me brat" He was lying to the kid about why he took him in.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders not really caring as long as he doesn't get bored of Metalicana. Gajeel said, "Whatever, now can you move? I want to eat the berries you are blocking from me!"

Metalicana still didn't move but instead he stood up to half of his height while saying, "First I want to show you something I will like to be able to teach you one day."

Gajeel sat down facing Metalicana with slight interest, not caring about food anymore, "What is it?"

Metalicana toked a deep breath as a green circle formed in front of him and he let out a cry, "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" A tornado shards of metal came out of his mouth knocking down 4 trees in front of him.

Gajeel watched with wide eyes. He asked, "How do you do that? Are you really going to teach me how to that Metalicana?"

Metalicana nodded his head as he used a hand to pull over Gajeel so they were touching each other. He said, "Like i was telling you before I am a Iron Dragon. My moves and scales are all wrapped around Iron. I even eat iron for meals. That is what I want to teach you young Gajeel and you are going to become a Iron Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel felt the coolness of the iron scales that covered the dragon. Metalicana said, "Tonight you are going try iron meal, than tomorrow we are going to start your first lesson.

Gajeel nodded his head in understanding not knowing that normal people don't eat metal. He asked, "Where do we get iron and where do we sleep?"

Metalicana looked up into the sky and saw that is coming closer to evening. It was almost time when he starts heading back home while searching for food. He lean down spreading his wings out while saying, "Climb onto my back and we will head back to my cave. I still have food from yesterday."

Gajeel climb up his wing and in between his shoulder blades. He laid down grabbing onto the edge of the shoulder blades, accidentally cutting deep into the palm of his hands. He let out a small yelp of pain.

Metalicana let out a sigh, "Come on kid, if you are going live with me you can;t show pain. You are going have to get use to cuts till you conjure iron scales."

Gajeel nodded his head before taking a breath and grabbed on the scales but not as tight as the first time.

Metalicana took flight without warning and kept low like a jet not appearing in view. He guild through the trees without hitting anything. He said, "Don't worry kid I on;t hit anything."

After 6 minutes they came into a very woody area. They slipped into a deep dark cave before Metalicana came to a stop. He said, "Well welcome to your home for a while Gajeel."

Gajeel slid off his back and landed on the ground. There was bedding here and there. Glow worms hanging from the ceiling giving off some light in the cave. He turned to look at the dragon, "Nice place I guess.

Metalicana pushed some metal out from a corner with his tail. He said, "Here you go, first metal meal than off to bed we go."

Gajeel picked up a wrench off the pile and stared at it wondering how to eat it. Turning to look at Metalicana who was chewing on a exhaust pipe. Metalicana looked at him and said, "Come on kid take a bite from it."

Gajeel took a bite out of the wrench, it seemed his teeth was made to chew through metal with ease. The back teeth were more like fangs than molars. Gajeel thew the rest of the wrench in his mouth and said, "I like it."

Metalicana nodded his head and pushed a few more pieces to Gajeel. They finished their meal in silence.

Metalicana pushed the moss together to make himself a bed. he looked at Gajeel who was looking around for a place to sleep. He said, "We will make you a spot tomorrow," tearing off some moss he threw it near his side, "You can sleep on that tonight."

Gajeel nodded his head as he went to the spot that was appointed for him. He fluff the moss into a pillow and laid his head onto it. He was fast asleep, snoring as loud as a chainsaw. He rolled over and a hand landed on Metalicana's side, clinging onto it tightly.

Metalicana turned to look at him before smiling secretly while saying in a whisper, "You are a brat, but I will make you into a wonderful Iron Dragon Slayer. I see you as a son already Gajeel Redfox." He moved his spike tail like tail around Gajeel like a shield. Laying his head onto his paws and soon falling asleep also.


End file.
